Letters
by Julian Ketrarch Spire
Summary: Kuro is relaxing on his ship one day, attemtping to read, when he receives a letter from someone from his past... [Main Pairing Kuro&Kaya, minor pairings mentioned] Please Read and Review. Much appreciated. JKS
1. Prologue & Author's Notes

Prologue and Author's Notes

This is your basic "What If" story with a healthy dose of Kuro/Kaya mixed in. Come on, we all need more Kuro/Kaya in our lives. It's healthy. Basically, what if Kaya wrote a letter and told a carrier pigeon to take it to Kuro, never expecting it to reach him. (i.e. she was doing it as a stress release) However, the bird actually finds our elusive friend, and a small correspondence is started between Kuro and Kaya.

Small notes:

I don't know the name of Kuro's ship. Therefore, I'm referring to it as the _Feline Noir_ (a.k.a. Black Cat) for lack of a better name. If someone knows of the name of his ship, PM me and I'll change it as soon as I get the chance.

I am not sure if Kuro is supposed to be dead or not. If he's supposed to be dead, however, just work with me. Pretend he survived somehow, or something! Come on, it's a fanFICTION for crying out loud!

I don't know the year One Piece is supposed to be set in. Therefore, I'm using the 'golden age of piracy' which was from 1650 – 1720.

Thanks and enjoy the story.

Main pairing (if you didn't get it) is Kuro/Kaya


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Forecastle of the _Feline Noir_

January 3, 1663

Captain Kuro was sprawled lazily in a wooden deck chair, a book firmly clasped in his hand. He absently adjusted his glasses with the heel of his hand, turning the page when he'd finished. Perhaps it was fate, but he looked up from his book in time to see a small pigeon land on the railing of his ship.

Kuro put the book on the deck, remembering his page, and walked over to the bird. A piece of parchment was bound around its leg, and Kuro untied it. His brow creased. Captain Kuro does not receive mail.

He untied the small red ribbon around the letter and unrolled it. He instantly recognized the neat, precise handwriting, and rapidly rolled it back up. After looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, he slowly opened the letter.

_Kuro,_

_I wouldn't expect you to remember me. Not a day goes by when I haven't thought about you. I remember you clearly, and some days I still wake up expecting you to come in with my morning tea._

_Has it really been almost two years? Time seems to have escaped me. It has become so lonely here in my bedroom. Usopp never visits anymore and I miss his stories. Some days, I wish you were here just to keep me company with your presence._

_I heard some gossip that you had been killed. If that's true, then I'm writing this letter in vain. It doesn't matter. My new butler, Davis, said he used to do this after his mother died. He would write her letters and put them on her grave. If you're dead, I hope this letter finds its way to wherever you're buried._

_Thoughts of death aside, I wanted to wish you all the best. I've forgiven you for what happened, Kuro. It feels so strange to write that name… especially after the Navy supposedly executed you so long ago. If you can, think of me sometime…_

_Love,_

_Kaya_

Kuro let the letter fall from his fingers. His brown eyes were beyond seeing anything. Without a word, he scooped the letter from the deck as though it were his most precious treasure and sprinted back into his cabin. He produced a key from within a pocket and unlocked one of the drawers on his desk. Kuro placed the letter deep within the drawer and closed it again. He drew out a piece of paper and began to write. The pigeon, which had relocated to his windowsill, seemed to watch with rapt interest as Kuro began to put words to paper.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Bedroom

February 1, 1663

Kaya was relaxing in her bed, a cup of tea in her pale hand. She was watching some of the birds on the tree outside her window when the song of the doves was interrupted by a bedraggled pigeon landing on the windowsill.

The bird looked like it had been through hell and back. Feathers were ruffled, and sea salt clung in them like tiny mites. What grabbed her attention was the scroll tied around its leg. Whereas she had used fine parchment tied with a red velvet ribbon, this was old seaman's paper tied with a black leather strap. She took the bird inside, undoing the letter and allowing the bird to return to the cage she had initially taken it from. After making certain nobody was around, Kaya untied the strap and began to read.

_Kaya,_

_It shocked me to receive your letter. I had long thought you had passed away. It does not make me grieve that you are still alive. I am actually overjoyed. _

_What made you forgive me? I have still not forgiven myself. I allowed my initial goal to blind me to what was in front of me. I did not realize what I had until I no longer had it._

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I know how strange that will sound, considering your condition, but I hope you are at the very least comfortable. I apologize that I am not there to comfort you if you aren't, but when one is at sea, things like that are difficult to accomplish._

_Dead? Me? I think not, by the way. Although our friend Luffy almost killed me, he forgot the First Rule of Pirating: If your enemy still has a pulse, stop it before you leave. While that may seem harsh, think about it. Make sure your foe is dead because otherwise they have a chance to return._

_I am going to have to keep this letter short, Kaya. It was a pleasure to hear from you after two years. I honestly thought that you had either passed on or forgotten me. Best wishes to you, and to your new butler._

_Regards,_

_Kuro_

Kaya wasted no time in pulling her stationery set from beneath her bed and beginning to write. After she had finished, she pulled a different pigeon from the cage and attached the letter to its leg. "Find Captain Kuro," she whispered to it, releasing it from her window.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Feline Noir, _Crows Nest

February 20, 1663

Kuro was lounging the Crows Nest, his book back in his hands. Somewhere below him, he knew Django was trying to teach a new recruit how to dance. Kuro snorted around his glasses. As soon as that damn girl had joined the crew, Django had been love struck and worthless. He heard several muffled shouts, and looked down to see that Django had snagged Siam and was using him as a model to show the new girl, Katelyn, how to dance.

Kuro looked up as something cawed close to his ear. A pigeon, complete with message, was perched proudly on the edge of the Crows Nest. Checking to see that Django was occupied, he pulled the bird under his coat and climbed down from the Crows Nest. He managed to make it to the cabin without someone commenting on the bulge in his jacket, and locked the door. He untied the message, opening it up, and spread it on his desk.

He couldn't read it in the darkness, so he lit a candle and began to read by the dim light.

_Kuro,_

_You're alive and you didn't bother telling me? What's wrong with you? Hmph! You had me mourning you for two years and now I find out it wasn't necessary. How's that for irony! You're so strange._

_I'm glad to hear things are alright on your side of the letters. You mentioned you're at sea, right? How does it feel to be on the sea? I've always wanted to ride in a boat, but my father told me I'm too sick. _

_I remember you had some pretty funny crewmates with you. There was that guy you had try to hypnotize me. He, although his motives were bad, was kind of funny. He hypnotized himself, it was hilarious!_

_Those two that attacked the swordsman, though, weren't so nice. I don't know their names, but before he left, Usopp told me that they'd rounded on you. Are they still in your crew, or did you kill them?_

_Anyway, be sure to tell me what you're up to, okay? I enjoy your letters, and I hope you enjoy mine. It's so BORING to sit here in a bedroom all day with nothing but a cage full of carrier pigeons for company. (Father bought me them for my birthday last year so I could keep in touch with my friends.)_

_Keep in touch, okay?_

_Love,_

_Kaya_

It was not long before Django walked past Kuro's cabin and saw him writing something on a piece of paper. He was about to go in and ask about it, but remembered Kuro's favorite phrase: Curiosity Killed the Cat.

Deciding it would be more enjoyable to spend time with Katelyn as opposed to getting his eyes clawed out, he decided to go find her instead of bothering the Captain. Kuro had become unusually edgy and irritable lately…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Bedroom

March 12, 1663

Kaya ripped the letter from the pigeon's leg, putting the tired bird back in the cage. It looked like the first pigeon was beginning to recover. That was good. Soon, she could start a full-scale bird rotation.

Ignoring the birds for a moment, she undid the leather strap from the letter and spread it on her bead.

_Kaya,_

_The crewmen you are referring to are Django (the one who tried to hypnotize you), Siam (Green hair) and Butchie (Fat). Siam and Butchie are still part of my crew, yes, but Django won't be for much longer if he doesn't stop teaching one of the new recruits to dance. He's been hopelessly smitten with her since she joined… and his idea of music is more like my Claws on a blackboard. I swear I'm going to kill him…_

_Ah, sorry, I went off on a tangent. You had asked how I am doing, so I suppose I will tell you._

_We're currently heading for land, seeing as someone failed to notice that the meat was spoiled and now half the crew needs medical attention. If I find out who was supposed to tend to the meat that shift, I'll gut him! Even I got sick – I was bedridden for a month! _

_Other than the mishap with the meat, I'm doing well. It's quiet out here on the open ocean until the seagulls decide my decks look like a good place to land en masse. I've been able to get a lot of reading done. I love books, you see, and I rarely get the chance to read them._

_I've also been helping Siam and Butchie practice fighting with their Cat Claws, so the upper deck needs several boards and railings replaced. Keep in mind that my Shakushi attack is blind – I can't see what I'm cutting. Hence, half my deck is ruined. Django doesn't help, swinging his Chakram around like there's no tomorrow. He was showing off to Katelyn (the new recruit) the other week, and almost sawed my face off with it. _

_I think I've rambled enough for now, though, so I'm going to end this letter. Do tell me how life is going for you, Kaya, I'm interested in knowing._

_Au revoir,_

_Kuro_

Below his name, she noticed, were two more lines. Engraved into the paper like the pattern on her stationery were his two titles. "Kuro of All Means" and "Kuro of the Thousand Plans"

She immediately prepared her response to the supposed-to-be-dead Captain.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Feline Noir, _Bow

March 30, 1663

Kuro had been standing at the bow for over a day, waiting for the letter that was certain to come from Kaya. When Django had asked him about it, Kuro had told him he had just felt like it. Django knew it had something to do with whatever he'd seen Kuro writing, bud decided it was better not to push things. He had ways of finding things out eventually.

Kuro, on the other hand, had finally spotted the bird. He practically snatched it from the air, running at a speed that was just short of his Shakushi into his cabin and slamming the door. Django had just seen his captain flying inside, and noticed a feather lying on the ground. A small smile crossed his lips. "A carrier pigeon…"

The Captain of the Black Cat Pirates, however, was beyond noticing Django. He had removed the letter and ripped it open, almost tearing it in half. He lit his candle and began to read it.

"_Captain Kuro of All Means"_

"_Captain Kuro of the Thousand Plans"_

"_Kuro"_

_Nice titles, by the way, but just Kuro suits you better. _

_It sounds like you and your crew are having fun out there in the middle of the ocean. I wish I could be out there with you. You have the ultimate freedom, it seems…_

_Oh well, no use griping. I'm glad to hear everything is going well. I'm sorry you got sick out there… that must have been miserable. However, I know you'll pull through everything short of decapitation._

_Anyway, things are going well here. Davis, the new butler, is kind but he's kind of strange. He doesn't seem to like many people. He's even chased away the mail boy once or twice. That was funny to watch._

_The tree outside my window is beginning to bloom now. Each flower is small and pink, and the birds that usually perch there love them._

_We also had a visitor who was part of Luffy's crew. That green-haired swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, came by about a month ago, and stopped by to visit. It turns out he's on a quest to become the world's greatest swordsman, and he's tracking the current best around the Grand Line. Have you ever heard of Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk? That's who he's hunting. He also said he's getting sick of hearing his crew complain, so he's taken a temporary hiatus from them._

_It's almost time for the doctor visit, so I'm going to let the bird loose now before he gets here. He's not too fond of me handling animals while I'm ill._

_All the best,_

_Kaya_

It wasn't long before a bird carrying a reply flew from Kuro's cabin window.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Bedroom

April 19, 1663

Kaya was thrilled when the pigeon landed on her windowsill. The letters the birds brought were her only glimpse into the life of her ex-butler. She could practically see him sitting on his ship, still dressed in his pristine symbols, and looking out to sea. Just the thought made her heart flutter in her chest.

She pushed the image from her mind and unfurled the letter.

_Kaya_

_Did Zoro really drop by, or did you find him wandering lost in your front lawn? I didn't think the fool could find his way from the docks to your mansion, even if it is visible from miles away. During the times I spied on Luffy's crew, I was given the impression he couldn't find his way out of an empty room, let alone to your 'humble' abode._

_All joking aside, I'm glad to hear the tree outside your window is blooming. That one is the cherry tree, right? That was my favorite during my three-year stay at your mansion._

_I hope the doctor visit was painless. From personal experience, "You'll experience some slight discomfort" is doctor jargon for "This is going to hurt like hell." After my skirmish with Luffy, I had to spend two months in a hospital to recover. The kid has a pretty good head-butt, I'll give him that much. Ow._

_I hope I can see you in person someday. I know you probably don't want to see me after what I almost did to you. I assure you, that was never my intention when I came to you in the first place. I became consumed by my drive for revenge, and thought I could accomplish it with the proper funds. _

_Unfortunately, I failed. Therefore, I'm currently sitting on a stiff mattress in the cabin of my ship, the Feline Noir. You asked how it feels to be at sea, right? Well, it gets old quickly. At first, it is enthralling. After a while, though, you can only get seasick so many times and see the same kinds of fish for only so many weeks before you begin to yearn for dry land. Once you've found it, and wasted away all the money you have, you yearn to go back out to sea, and the process begins again._

_If you ever hear a bard proclaiming the perks of a pirate's life, be sure to have him shot, please. There are very little perks. You named one, however. You receive freedom. You can go anywhere you want, and your ship becomes your own oasis of calm. (Until that moron Django starts singing and dancing, that is)_

_I miss being your butler, believe it or not. Those were the best three years of my life. I actually didn't feel like a wanted man, even though I was deluding myself. Even if it was just delusions, though, I'm glad to have known you. You gave me a sense of tranquility I haven't felt in over fifteen years._

_Crap, Django's getting nosy. I'm going to send the bird on its way with the letter. _

_All my love,_

_Kuro_

Kaya couldn't believe the last two lines. He had actually used the four-letter "L" word! It was not long before a bird was flying posthaste out the window, a letter tied firmly around its leg.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Feline Noir, _Kuro's Cabin

May 1, 1663

Kuro carefully finished nailing a Wanted Poster of himself over the window on his cabin door. _That should keep Django out of my business…_ He turned around to find a response from Kaya sitting on his desk, attached to a pigeon that was attempting to fit its beak into his inkwell. Sighing at the bird's stupidity, he unfastened the message and opened it, lighting his candle and reading the message.

_Kuro,_

_I'm sorry that Django interrupted your letter. It actually made me kind of sad. I later laughed at myself though. I can imagine the security precautions you will go through to keep him from knowing about this series of letters. _

_Do you realize how you signed your last letter? You actually wrote the word "Love"! Most people don't think you know that word. Around here, people speak your name as though you're going to hop out of a bush or from behind a tree and kill them. It's almost funny. It's like you've become the boogeyman! Next, I'll be hearing people say "Go to bed or Kuro will get you."_

_You're not the boogeyman, Kuro, and you never will be. You're just hurting. I don't know about what, and I wish you'd tell me. Perhaps I can help – you never know. I have no way of knowing what's eating you if you don't share, Kuro. Anyway, you mentioned a goal you wanted to attain. Can I know what it is/was, or does it fall under the category of a foolproof plan that no-one can know about._

_Listen, I know things were rough the last time you were here, Kuro. I'd be interested in seeing you again. I miss you. You were my dear butler, even if you did try to do me in. The butler always does it, it seems. I'm not mad at you, Kuro. In reality, I'm mad at myself for not seeing the signs. I knew they were there, I just ignored them. This time though, if you try anything… watch out!_

_I'm going to take a nap now. I'm really tired. The doctor kept me up until three last night because I had a bad coughing spell. I hope you'll write back soon._

"_All my love"_

_Kaya_

The letter fell from his fingers. One thought had forced its way into Kuro's normally conniving mind, shrieking dominance over all others. _She wants to see me again!_

The bird was sent on its way, a reply around its leg. Kuro, however, strode confidently out of his cabin.

"Butchie!" he yelled, summoning the large crewman from below decks. Butchie bowed nervously, but Kuro held up a hand.

"Change course for Dock Point Sierra," he commanded, "And do it posthaste."

Django, who had been practicing swinging his Chakram around on the forecastle, heard every word.

_Point Sierra… that's where…_

Suddenly, Django knew who had been writing to Kuro. A smile crossed his face. He knew he'd figure it out eventually.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Bedroom

May 15, 1663

Kaya was delighted when the pigeon fluttered onto her windowsill. The letters she received from Kuro were her lifeline to the world outside her window. She gently placed the bird back in the cage and unrolled the letter.

_Kaya,_

_You should become a mental physician, you know that? How in the name of All Blue did you figure out I'm hurting. That's something no-one's supposed to know. It'll ruin my boogeyman image._

_All right, if you want to know, I'll tell you. Ten years ago, before I became a pirate, I had a girl who loved me. Her name isn't important anymore. The fact was that she died because of me. I became a pirate because I was too poor to be in favor with her family. Her father, namely, didn't like me because I was a boy from the streets. Later on, the Navy found out that she had a connection to me and had her executed. _

_Believe me, that incident almost drove me insane. I became consumed in my quest for revenge. That's why I thought your wealth could help me. After getting trashed by Luffy, however, I had plenty of time to think. What else would I do in a hospital bed under a pseudonym? Twiddle my thumbs? _

_No matter how much wealth I plunder, or how many naval officers I kill, she isn't coming back. I've come to terms with that now. Do I still hurt for what happened? Yes. I know I could have stopped it, but I was afraid. I was a coward, and I've had to live with that._

_And then, three years ago, I almost made the SAME MISTAKE!_

_That's why I never told you I was still alive. I thought you wouldn't want to even spit on me, let alone know I was alive. _

_You probably didn't need to know all this. I recommend you tell no-one about it. Actually, I beg of you not to tell others. Only three people know this secret: Django, You, and Me._

_You said you'd like to see me again? Well, good news. My ship is about six weeks away from your position. I'm going to attempt to visit, but I probably can't stay long. My stay will probably be unwelcome._

_Kuro_

Kaya folded up the letter and pinched it in her diary. She smiled and leaned back into her pillows. After a moment of peace, she pulled out her stationery and began to write a response to her elusive friend.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Feline Noir, _Upper Deck

May 30, 1663

Kuro was standing stock still at the head of his ship. The salty wind was blowing through his black hair as his galleon swept through the waters of the Grand Line. He closed his eyes, picturing Kaya's face.

Before he could react, he was swept up into a bone-crushing embrace by none other than Butchie.

"Ack! Butchie! I can't breathe!" he choked, wriggling around in Butchie's grasp. The oversized crewmate dropped him, smiling sheepishly. "Django told us, you know."

Kuro rubbed his arms, "Told you what?"

"About how you've been writing letters to Kaya, and how you're going to visit her," smiled Butchie as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kuro's eyes narrowed. "He did?"

Butchie nodded eagerly, and Kuro swept past him and walked down to the lower decks. Just before his head vanished, he spotted a flurry of feathers and leaped up to catch the carrier pigeon before it missed his boat.

"Gotcha!" he crowed, rushing into his cabin, thoughts of murdering Django forgotten. He tore open the letter, his eyes roving hungrily down the page.

_Kuro,_

_You're really coming? I can't believe it! I'll make sure to have a spare room set up for you, okay?_

_I'm sorry to hear about your past, but it makes sense now. I'm glad you've come to terms with what has happened, and I hope you continue to move forward and achieve whatever you hope to achieve in life._

_What are your dreams, Kuro? What do you want to do with your life (or lives, if you're a cat and have nine of them – meow)?_

_Listen, I'm glad to hear you're coming, but don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you've suffered enough without you hurting yourself, okay? _

_I'm going to keep this letter short. I'm really tired today for some reason. It's just… I don't know… so boring without you here to keep me company. Davis never comes in to talk. He's always in and out with breakfast, tea, and other things. He's no fun._

_Kuro, if you'd like, I can accept you as a butler again. I believe people can be given a second chance. You're no different. If you'd like, we can discuss details when you get here._

_Love,_

_Kaya_

Kuro locked the letter in his desk and immediately began preparing a response. When he left the cabin, Butchie noticed the smile on his Captain's face. He didn't say anything – he'd seen the same smile on Django's face when he was around the new recruit.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaya's Mansion, Spare Room

June 14, 1663

Kaya sat on the edge of a bed in the spare room. She'd been able to talk Davis into allowing her to supervise as it was prepared for her guest. She had allowed no-one to know who was coming, saying it was her business and hers alone. As she walked back to her room, she heard a tapping on her window. She hastily dashed back into her room, opening the window to allow the pigeon entrance. The first thing she did was tear the note from its leg and open it.

_Kaya,_

_Currently, I am about a week away. Can you wait for me for that long? I'm coming as fast as I can, I promise you._

_Butchie and Django found out about our correspondence. Butchie almost broke my back with an embrace, and Django just smiled knowingly. It no longer matters to me, though, as I know I am drawing ever closer to seeing you again._

_I was wondering if you'd like me to bring you a gift. The island I'm on right now (I forget which one it is) sells wonderful hand-carved gifts. Please forgive my lack of island names. I labeled them with jargon in case someone stole my Ship's Log… and never bothered learning the real island names. _

_In any case, I'll bring you a few things and you can tell me which ones you like. I just hope I don't pick something that you don't like._

_All my love,_

_Kuro_

Kaya was overjoyed, and not by the thoughts of the presents. She practically skipped around her room, but quickly put pen to paper and began to write the response to Kuro's letter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Feline Noir_, Main Deck

June 23, 1663

Kuro stood on the deck of his ship, a small bag in his hand. He took a deep breath as the gangplank touched the stone dock where he knew he'd be getting off.

"Cheer up, Kuro," smiled Siam, clapping him on the shoulder, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Kuro looked over at his crewman, "Don't ask," he remarked, dryly. Siam gulped and backed up, looking at Django for encouragement. The hypnotist wasn't watching Siam, however, but had his heart-shaped eyes on the Katelyn as she walked across the deck. Siam slapped his forehead in exasperation, sighing heavily.

Kuro, however, walked down the gangplank and began to walk towards Kaya's Mansion. Siam gave him a nervous glance, but said nothing. Butchie, however, was waving exuberantly at his Captain's retreating back.

Kaya, in the meantime, had dressed in her nicest clothing. She had abandoned her pale blue dress in favor of a gold gown she had only worn once in her life. Her hair was pulled back behind her head in a neat bun, and a few loose strands blew in the wind as she waited on the front stoop for Kuro.

Kuro was nervous. He was probably about five minutes from Kaya's Mansion, and for some reason his feet had stopped moving. He wanted to move – heck, he felt he practically needed to move. His feet, however, weren't listening. Finally, he sighed in exasperation and decided on an entrance that was more befitting of his caliber. Without donning his Cat Claws, he lowered his head.

"Shakushi."

Kaya felt something rustle through her hair, and at first thought it was the wind. However, she felt something else – a hand on her shoulder.She turned around only to find herself staring into the familiar eyes of her beloved ex-butler, Kuro.

"Hello Kaya," he said, a small smile crossing his normally impassive face, "It's been a while."

Before Kuro could say anything else, a bullet crashed into the masonry next to his head. A frown burned on his brow as he hurled Kaya behind him, facing his enemy.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kaya's Mansion, Front Lawn

June 23, 1663

Kuro found himself staring at a small platoon of Navy soldiers, each one armed with a long-range musket. He lowered his head, a small grin crossing his features. "Not this time, bastards," he sneered, and he vanished from his spot. Kaya was lifted off her feet and carried inside her mansion by Kuro, moving faster than the Navy could track. He placed her inside and was gone, the door slamming to mark his exit.

He reappeared behind the Navy, no Claws on his hands but a fearsome grin on his visage.

"Care to try your luck?" he mocked, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his hand, "Or do you need innocent civilians to execute first?"

He vanished as a hail of musket-balls rained upon where he had been. One came close enough to tear through the cuff of his left sleeve. He hissed inwardly – he was getting sloppy.

The Navy looked around for Kuro, but didn't find him until one of them dropped with a scream, blood pouring from a broken nose. Before they could react, another one folded in half, a blow to his stomach forcing blood from his mouth.

Kuro appeared a few yards away, brushing dirt from his coat. "Get out of here," he snarled, "Or more of you get it."

Three of the remaining twelve soldiers fled, and Kuro smiled at the remaining nine. "Suit yourselves."

It took less than a minute to pound the remainder of the small Naval unit into submission. Kuro took great pleasure in delivering a kick to the rear end of a Sergeant that was trying to crawl away on hands and knees.

"Remember who you cross, Navy scum," he jeered, walking back toward Kaya's Mansion. He rapped curtly on the door, and smiled down at Kaya as she opened the door for him.

"I apologize for that, Kaya," he said, "Now… where were we?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Bedroom

June 28, 1663

Kuro pushed the small tea-cart into Kaya's room, a smile on his face. "Tea is ready," he said, pushing the cart up next to Kaya's bed. She was already sitting up, drawing something in her journal. She brightened visibly as Kuro walked in.

"Good morning, Kuro," she said, putting her journal down, "How are you today?"

Kuro sat down in a small chair, absently pushing up his glasses. "Perfect."

Kaya took the small china teacup from the trolley and sipped at it. She smiled at him. "Want to see what I drew?"

Kuro held out a hand as she passed him her journal. Sketched in perfect proportion was a Spanish Galleon, sails billowing in the wind as a black flag unfurled in the breeze. Kuro smiled down at the picture. "Very impressive, Kaya," he said, handing it back, "You have a talent for this."

She stowed the journal back in her nightstand, leaning back against her pillows. "Thank you…" she said, blushing slightly. Kuro looked down at her. Even sitting, his head was still higher than hers.

"Someday, Kaya, when you recover…" he said, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, "…I'll take you aboard my ship for a while. How does that sound?"

Kaya was beaming from ear to ear as she threw her thin arms around Kuro's neck. "I'd love it!"

It was Kuro's turn to blush as she embraced him. Tentatively, he brought up his arms and patted her back. He inwardly thought it was odd that the hands that had spilled so much blood were capable of such a motion.

Kaya gave him a quick peck on the cheek and returned to her tea, leaving Kuro sitting dumbstruck on the foot of her bed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kaya's Mansion, Hallway

July 9, 1663

Kuro drummed his fingers nervously on his thigh. He'd been sitting in the armchair outside Kaya's bedroom for almost an hour while the doctor examined her. He threw a nervous glance at the expensive-looking Grandfather Clock that adorned the hallway: one forty-three. Kuro wanted to die.

It had been around midnight when Kaya had begun going into some kind of fit. Kuro had dragged the village doctor the one mile to her mansion at breakneck speeds, scaring him witless. Now, the physician was ensconced in Kaya's room, attempting to work his magic. Kuro leaped to his feet as he heard a bloodcurdling scream from inside Kaya's room. Without a second thought, he all but kicked down the door, rushing inside.

The doctor had been dabbing some blood from Kaya's lips, and looked up in surprise. He gave Kuro a reassuring smile, standing up and walking away from Kaya's bed.

"She'll be fine," he said, packing up some of his instruments, "The fit seems to have helped actually _heal_ her body somewhat, it's just a matter of adjustment now."

Kuro wiped a hand across his high forehead, grateful to the doctor, "Shall I take you home?"

The doctor immediately held up his hands, "I think I'll find my way, thanks," he said, apparently not willing to travel at Shakushi speeds again. Kuro nodded and took the doctor's place by Kaya's bed, his eyes watching as she slept on, a small frown creasing her gentle features. Almost without thinking, Kuro took her thin hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. It wasn't long after this action that he fell into a deep sleep, hand still wrapped around Kaya's.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kaya's Mansion, Rear Garden

July 20, 1663

Kuro held his hand up to block the sun, which hung like a glowing mass of fire in the sky, intent on blinding him. Kaya was kneeling in the garden, gently pouring water over some of the tulips that seemed overtly grateful for the attention. With a small smile, Kuro reached up and adjusted the umbrella that hung over his chair, blocking the rays of the sun from his face and resumed reading his book. It wasn't until a shadow fell over him that he thought to look up, blinking at Kaya as she stood over him.

"What're you reading?" she asked, bending down to his level to look at the pages of his book. Kuro kept his thumb in the book, closing it to show her the cover. "It's called _Men of the Sea_," he explained, "It's about sailors and pirates and their similarities and differences."

Kaya nodded thoughtfully, and then skipped over to tend to some wilting roses. Kuro looked after her for a moment. Even if it had just been for a few moments, the attention she had given him made his heart palpitate slightly.

Unsure as to what the heart palpitations meant, Kuro shrugged and returned to his book while Kaya flitted about caring for her darling flowers.

_Would that I got that kind of attention from her…_ he thought, but quickly forced the thought from his mind as he diverted his attention to the words on the page.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kaya's Mansion, Attic

July 30, 1663

Kaya waved dust from her face as she tugged a white sheet from a covered piece of furniture. Behind her, Kuro gave a startled cry as the uncovered dresser began to tip towards them. He caught it, pushing it back into position before it could flatten him, and wiped a hand across his brow.

"Remind me again what we're looking for?"

Kaya opened the closet, releasing more dust into the air. "We're looking for one of my mother's old dresses. There's that party day after tomorrow in the village square, I wanted to attend."

Kuro held the doors open while Kaya leafed through the decaying clothes in the dresser. "And how do you know it hasn't long faded to dust?"

Kaya held up a pristine white dress, folded neatly into a square and sealed in a glass case, "Because it's right here."

Kuro helped her recover the dresser with the sheet and followed her out of the attic. If there was once place Kuro hated, it was the top of the house. Too hot, too stuffy, and too close to the sky if there was a storm. Not to mention, he thought, it was where all the dust that aggravated his nose liked to hide. He shrugged his thoughts away as he closed the trapdoor that led into the attic.

For Kaya, he reasoned, he'd go to hell and back.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

August 1, 1663

Village Square

Kuro sipped tentatively from the glass of wine he was holding. It felt unnatural for him to be engaged in any kind of social activity. He swirled the crimson liquid around in his glass, watching as Kaya mingled with the local villagers. Kuro gave an inward shrug. What did it matter to him? He'd never bothered to learn any of their names. In fact, apart from his crew, he only knew Kaya and Luffy's crew by first name. That and he had crossed a few naval soldiers he could name. Apart from that small group of individuals, he reasoned, who else did he need to know?

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and turned to look at Siam. His crewmate was grinning ear to ear, a tankard of something evil smelling clutched in one hand.

"Come on, Kuro," he said, wiping a hand across his mouth, "Go over to her!"

Kuro resisted to elbow Siam in the gut, only because he probably would have wound up covered in the contents of Siam's stomach. He shrugged, taking another sip from his wine.

"I have no need to, Siam," he said, quietly, "She's content."

Still, throughout the entirety of the party, Kuro kept his eyes on Kaya as she wandered amongst the guests. For some reason, he felt oddly… protective… of her.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kaya's Mansion, Kuro's Room

August 4, 1663

Kuro idly adjusted his glasses as he sat at a desk in the room Kaya had let him use. Without even thinking, he scratched at the side of his face with the feathered end of the quill, pondering deep thoughts such as "_is there anything I still need to add to this grocery list?_"

Finally deeming the list worthy of use, Kuro left Kaya in her bedroom to sleep while he went into the village to buy food. As butler, after all, such things could not be overlooked.

After assuring the grocer that yes, he was Captain Kuro and no, he wasn't going to attack him, he returned home with a few bags of foodstuffs that would probably last Kaya's newly-discovered appetite about ten minutes.

On the way back, he noticed Django meandering aimlessly along the path. He shifted the groceries to the other hand and waved pleasantly to him. Django brightened and shuffled over to Kuro, a grin plastered on his face.

"How's it going?" asked the hypnotist, falling into step next to his Captain. Kuro shrugged as best he could around the bags, "Never better."

They continued to talk as they walked back to Kaya's Mansion, but Django suddenly brought up a question that Kuro had _not_ been expecting.

"Kuro, most of the men are without work. Any way we can help with that?"

Kuro nodded to Django, the beginnings of one of his famous plans beginning to swirl in his mind like a cosmic nebula.

"Have no fear, Django," he said, "I have a plan."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kaya's Mansion, Back Lawn

August 5, 1663

"Kaya," Kuro said, walking over to her as she knelt near one of the daffodil beds that ringed the Mansion's rear lawn, "Are you looking for any hired help?"  
Kaya looked up at her butler, confusion stamped on her features, "Why?"

Kuro shrugged, adjusting his tie with one hand and his glasses with the other, "I ran into Django down by the grocer's," he explained, "And he wanted to know if there was anywhere he could work."

Kaya smiled brightly, "How many men do you have?"

Kuro quickly did the math in his head before answering, "Forty-one."

Kaya clapped her hands together, "That's wonderful – I can easily accommodate that many people! They'd have to work, of course, but that would be no problem, would it?"

Kuro shook his head, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I'll keep them in line. Just because I work as your butler doesn't mean I've lost authority over them."

Kaya smiled up at him, "When can they be here? The mansion often is a bit too quiet for my tastes anyway."

Kuro turned to walk away, "Let me go find them."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kaya's Mansion, Front Lawn

August 6, 1663

Kuro paced back and forth in front of his men. "In a few moments," he said, "You will meet Miss Kaya. You will be working for her as hired hands as long as we stay here. One foot out of line, and you'll see exactly what I mean when you don't want to see me angry – is that clear?"

Kaya chose that moment to step out on the front porch, and one of the crew members had the foolish notion to wolf whistle at her appearance. Kuro rounded on the hapless sailor and dragged him off out of sight and personally beat him senseless. He came back around the corner, dusting his hands off, saying "Anyone else?"

It wasn't long before the ex-pirates were busily working at their various stations. Django, it seemed, had a talent for cooking. Kuro grumbled something about "discovering this while they were at sea" and left him in the kitchen. Siam and Butchie began re-landscaping the older east-garden to suit Kaya's tastes while the remainder of the pirates set about cleaning or polishing the rest of the mansion.

It was still Kuro, however, who brought Kaya her tea the next morning.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kaya's Mansion, Upper Terrace

August 19, 1663

Kuro sensed a presence behind him as he watered a pair of plants on Kaya's upper balcony. He could also see the reflection of the person in his glasses, and confirmed it to be Django.

"Hmm, did the almighty cook need something?" asked Kuro without turning around. Django shook his head, and Kuro almost sensed a palpable wave of energy flying off the hypnotist.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing. Kaya's gotten nervous, as she hasn't seen you all day," he said with a shrug.

Kuro put the watering can down on a bench and clapped his hands to rid them of dirt. "I'll go see her."

Django waited until Kuro was almost shoulder to shoulder with him before he offered a final quip. "She also requested that YOU fix dinner tonight."

If Kuro hadn't been so used to wearing his Cat Claws, he would have rubbed his temples. This, however, was a habit he'd pushed from his system.

"Very well," he said, continuing to walk, "I'll see to it."

After Kuro was gone, Django whistled three times, and to his delight found Katelyn running up the stairs Kuro had just descended.

"Hello my dear," he said, catching her as she jumped toward him, "How are you today?"

Katelyn shrugged, a smile crossing her thin face. "I'm fine, but how did you get Kuro off the balcony?"

Django smiled knowingly, "I have my ways."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kaya's Mansion, Kitchen

August 19, 1663

Kuro stood in front of the stove, cursing everything within handy reach. His left hand was wrapped in a thin layer of cloth, covering a small burn he had received after temporarily forgetting that pots get hot when put over flame. He also was currently in a foul mood with Django – the only apron in the _entire damn mansion_ had to have the ever-corny phrase of "Kiss the Cook" stamped across it. Kuro mentally resolved to stew the hypnotist if he caught him after this was done.

He slid the fourth pan full of sautéed shrimp into a large bowl, inwardly thinking about how easy/difficult it would be to slip something poisonous into Django's share. Shaking his head, he began to chop some lettuce for the salads.

If Kaya wanted him to cook dinner… dinner he would cook.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kaya's Mansion, Observatory

September 1, 1663

Kuro reclined in one of the chairs in Kaya's Observatory, stretching his long legs out in front of him as he brought his book to his face. He sighed, turning the page as his eyes meandered down the page.

"Captain?"

Kuro looked up over the edge of his book, locking eyes with Butchie. He made a sound to show he was aware of his crewman's presence, but made no movement until Butchie told him why he had come.

"Kuro… Kaya…"

Kuro put the book down, looking at Butchie with his brown eyes. "What about Miss Kaya?"

Butchie swallowed nervously. "Kaya broke her arm."

Kuro closed his eyes for what felt like an eternity compressed into a second. Finally, he stood up and exited the observatory, striding down the stairs to where Kaya was kneeling, clutching her arm with Siam next to her.

"What happened?" he asked, standing over them.

Siam looked up, fearful of his Captain's response. "She was comin' up to see you," he explained, "When she fell back down the stairs."

Kuro scooped Kaya's tiny form into his arms, looking down at Siam. "Watch the mansion for now," he said, "I'm taking her to a doctor."

Muttering something about being more careful, Kaya planted a soft kiss on Kuro's cheek. Kuro felt the inescapable onslaught of red deepen the color of his normally pale face, but said nothing.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Bedroom

September 3, 1663

Kuro propped his chin on one hand as he sat in Kaya's room, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "Kaya, do you need anything?"

Kaya, her arm in a cast, smiled up at him. "Just do something… anything… I'm bored…"

Django, who had been leaning against the wall near the door, walked over and whispered something in Kuro's ear. Kuro's eyes opened in shock, "Django… are you insane? I can't…"

As if he weren't listening, Django glided from the room. Kuro was about to chase him down when Kaya began to snicker. He turned to her, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"You two are funny."

Kuro sighed and shook his head and smiled slightly. "Wait until you see what the moron has planned." Django returned a moment later; a trio of rather venomous pineapples balanced precariously on his arms. He tossed one to Kuro, who began to toss it between his hands. The hypnotist then tossed in another one, and Kuro caught it with his left hand, transferring it to his right as he began to cycle between the fruits.

Kaya began to laugh. Here was her normally stoic butler, Kuro, staggering around her bedroom while juggling a pair of pineapples. It was only when Django decided Kuro was ready for the third fruit that things hit the fan.

Kuro kept the three pineapples going for about five seconds before the first one splattered all over his neatly combed hair, dripping the juice down his face and neck. The shock caused him to toss the remaining two fruits into the air, where they came down one after the other – one on his foot and the other on his back as he hunched over to tend to it.

Kaya was in hysterics as Kuro lay sprawled on the floor, glaring murderously at Django, who was also laughing heartily. Kuro sat up, pulling the stem of the pineapple from his head, and took a bite from it.

The fruit was sweet, he reasoned, but Kaya's laugh was sweeter.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kaya's Mansion, Garden

September 7, 1663

Kuro hummed a tune under his breath as he shoved a wheelbarrow full of manure to one side of the garden. He didn't really mind the smell, and he wouldn't complain even if he did – complaining wasn't something he normally engaged in. That is, until he ended up with three vicious pineapples splattered all over him – he complained for a while after that.

He stopped the wheelbarrow at one end of the garden, pausing to wipe sweat from his forehead with a white handkerchief. He looked over at Kaya, who was reading on one of the elaborate stone benches that adorned the garden. He turned to Butchie, who was carrying a pair of railroad ties under his arms, grinning broadly.

"Butchie, will you hurry up?" he asked, "Kaya would like to start planting winter flowers in this garden, so we should hurry up and build it."

Without thinking, Butchie dropped both railroad ties at the tone of his Captain's voice. Unfortunately for Kuro, one bounced off the other and landed painfully on his foot. Kuro let out a surprised cry, jumping backwards and crashing against the wheelbarrow.

Time stood still for perhaps a second before Kuro fell rear-first into the wheelbarrow full of manure, tipping it over backwards and covering himself in dung.

Kaya was screaming in laughter, and Butchie nervously poked one of Kuro's arms that had not been covered by the onslaught of manure. Kuro's head emerged from beneath the pile, his glasses completely blocked by slop.

Kuro glared at Butchie around his glasses, tuning out Kaya's laughter for the moment. "Butchie…" he said, his voice overly sweet. Butchie turned and ran off, leaving Kuro to extricate himself from the spilled dung.

This, Kuro reasoned was one of the times in his life it would be applicable to use the term "Aw shit."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kaya's Mansion, Backyard

September 13, 1663

After a good _long_ shower, Kuro returned to work in the yard. He tried to push the incident from his mind. It was working well, actually, until Siam happened to let slip with a "Hello _Crap_tain." It took every part of him not to go into the mansion, locate his Cat Claws, and slice Siam into tiny pieces which could easily be disposed of.

Siam seemed quite proud of himself for coming up with the nickname, but that lasted only until he saw the murderous look his 'Craptain' was giving him. He scurried off, returning to pulling weeds from the part of the garden that Kaya was having them convert into a winter flowerbed.

Kuro sighed, pushing up his glasses with his palm. _Craptain…_

Ignoring Siam (and the snickering coming from Django) he picked up a shovel and began to outline the area of the garden with a tiny trench. The entire structure was going to be lowered by about a foot, so he had a lot of digging to do.

Still… it was for Kaya. Kuro found that there was no limit to his endurance, although he could not figure out why…


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Kaya's Mansion, Kaya's Backyard

September 18, 1663

Kuro stood up, dusting a small amount of dirt from his knees from kneeling in the soil. In front of him, four rows of twenty seeds each lined up like obedient soldiers ready for war. With a small smile, he began to water the parched earth, humming lightly under his breath. He could practically envision the small blue-white flowers popping up through the soil later on, perhaps in late February or early March.

He didn't notice Kaya was standing behind him, a smile on her face as she watched him water the plants. Without warning she embraced him from behind. Out of surprise, Kuro dropped the watering can, and the water inside splashed up all over his front. He was about to turn and yell when he realized it was Kaya who had startled him.

He reached around behind him, patting her on the shoulder. If it was Kaya…


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kaya's Mansion, Front Lawn

September 25, 1663

Kuro sighed impatiently as someone who apparently thought highly of himself attempted to sell him a new cleaning device. He tried for the hundredth time to get a word in edgewise to say he wasn't interested, but the overly well-dressed man just kept on rambling about how this rubber-bristled broom could be used on both floors AND carpets.

Django had been watching the exchange take place, but stifled a snicker as he saw a vein begin to stand out on Kuro's forehead. Finally, when Kuro could take no more, he held up both hands and said in a no-nonsense voice "Enough." The sheer force in his voice quieted the salesman long enough for Kuro to grin at him in an unnerving way.

"Good sir," Kuro said, forcing a more pleasant smile. "I do not know if you realize who you are dealing with. You see, I am Captain Kuro, leader of the Black Cat Pirates. Do you still wish to bother me with your worthless drivel?"

The salesman laughed, "Right, and I'm Moby Dick. Kuro was executed long ago."

Kuro turned and walked into the house, returning with a polished ebony case. He opened it up and slid on the Cat Claws that were contained within. He allowed the gold-embossed sheathes to slide off the blades, clattering to the walkway on which he stood. Before the salesman could react, Kuro had vanished and reappeared behind the pushy salesman, ten blades forming a cage on either side of the man's head as Kuro held them there for emphasis.

"Believe me now?"

Django laughed as the overly dressed salesman abandoned his wares and ran screaming from the Mansion grounds.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kaya's Mansion, Foyer

September 30, 1663

Kuro rolled up the newspaper he'd been reading as he heard Kaya call his name. He rose from his comfortable seat in the foyer and ascended the steps to the third floor where Kaya's room was. He knocked on the door, waiting for her permission before entering. Kaya was standing at the window, pointing down into her yard with a sense of urgency. Kuro walked up behind her and looked with amusement out of the window.

A small army was standing there; pitchforks and rakes waving in the air. Kuro smiled wickedly down at them, knowing the exact reason they were out there.

"Kaya," he said, turning and crossing her room to the door, "Whatever happens out there, stay inside."

Kuro began to walk outside, running over his spur-of-the-moment plan in his mind. He reached the front door and walked out, proceeding to traverse the mansion grounds to come to the side of the house where the mob was gathering. He slipped silently around and stood behind them, waiting for the opportune time. It seemed one of them was giving some kind of pep rally.

Kuro took a deep breath, smiled, and said "Are you looking for someone?"


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kaya's Mansion, Side Yard

September 30, 1663

Everyone near Kuro jumped nearly a foot in the air, pirouetting to see their visitor. Several of them, namely those who had known him when he had worked for Kaya the first time, shrieked and pointed. Others merely stared, wondering how he had gotten around them. The man who had been giving the pep-talk pointed his sickle at Kuro, yelling incomprehensible threats at him.

Kuro opened his arms, showing them his unprotected chest, "I asked you all a question," he said, "It is rude not to answer. Now, who are you waiting for?" He stepped lightly to the side as a pitchfork embedded itself in the tree nearest him. He smiled, "Oh…" he said, pretending as though it was just now he was catching on, "…you were waiting for me?"

Kuro jumped backward, a large rock missing him by inches. He looked up at his audience, a smile playing along his features. "I will give you forty seconds to get off of Kaya's property," he said in no uncertain terms, "If you don't…" he raised his fist for emphasis, "…I'll fight you."

Of what looked to be about five-score people, none of them budged to leave. Rather, they all rushed forward at the same time. Kuro smiled, laughing inwardly at their recklessness. Loud enough for them to hear, he cried out "Shakushi!"


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kaya's Mansion, Side Yard

September 30, 1663

Kuro vanished from his position, dust rising into the air to settle back down moments later. The charging mob screeched to a halt, their weapons pointed in all directions. All was silent.

"Do ya think he ran off?" asked one, pointing his rake around nervously. No sooner had he said that, a chuckle rang out from nearby.

"I am not a coward," said Kuro's voice, and the rake-wielding man collapsed to the ground, dropping the rake to clutch at his bleeding nose. People left and right of him jumped away, murmuring nervously. There was a scream as someone else fell, clutching their arm.

"Why do you attack me?" mocked Kuro as he reappeared in front of the mob. "I have done nothing to you."

A younger man, probably in his twenties, pointed a crowbar at Kuro. "You're trying to hurt Miss Kaya!"

Kuro chuckled at the man. "Hurt? She invited me here because she missed me," he gave the crowd a mocking smile, "I can show you proof. Now, before I hurt any more of you, why don't you be good little boys and girls and leave…"

The crowd glanced skeptically at each other. "Show us the proof."

Kuro walked into the mansion, retrieving his duffel bag. He rummaged inside for a moment before withdrawing a letter. He handed it to the man who seemed to be the leader of the mob.

Kuro watched in mild interest as the man read the letter, finally scowling and handing it back. "Just don't try anything."

He motioned for the mob to follow him, carrying the two casualties, and left the mansion grounds. Kuro smiled and shook his head, putting the letter back into the duffel bag and carrying it inside.


End file.
